Evelynn/Trivia
General * Evelynn's dance references is from the movie, performed to the song the movie Flashdance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Evelynn is one of five champions which had a difficulty rating of 10 on the old scale, the others being , , , and . ** She was not originally given this rating. Development * Evelynn's voice actress is uncredited and anonymous. ** This actress also voices . * Her name comes from Norman French , diminutive of Germanic , possibly from Proto-Germanic: afalan "strength", *agwjō "island", *ahwō "stream", or *awōn "grandmother".V. Orel, A handbook of Germanic Etymology, pp. 2, 4-5, 31 ** Famous namesakes are and . * The exclamation mark that appears when Evelynn is spotted references from . ** The stealth rework itself was also inspired by it. *** The same exclamation mark appeared when used to warn his enemies he is nearby, before it was replaced by a unique Icon resembling his eyes peeking through darkness during the Assassin update. * Her current title, " ", was the name of her ultimate before her relaunch. ** Her ultimate was also named "Widowmaker," which was her pre-relaunch title, during early reveals. However, the name was changed to later on. * After her lore ret-conning, Evelynn is the second emotion eater , after , though: ** One his victim's possessions and loved ones while savoring their psychological anguish. ** The other her victims and leeches off their affliction as they're dying agonizingly. Lore * She used to be linked to the Shadow Isles before her update,Evelynn confirmed from the Shadow Isles although the Twisted Treeline altars never had quotes dedicated to Evelynn out of a desire to not reveal much about her. * She is referred to as a , probably inspired by underworld goddess & Semitic nocturnal figure , who in turn inspires the . * She is the same Horned Woman that murdered parents, before smiling menacingly at the young Vayne and disappearing. This event becomes what turns Vayne into the merciless monster hunter she is today. Quotes * Her quote remained after her update. * alludes former quote and popular refrain "Misery loves company". * references 's song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Skins ; * Her updated splash artwork was made region specific for censorship reasons, mainly because she was almost completely naked. * The guards' lances seems to bear a blue flag, like , so it may be Demacian guards. ; * Her appearance resembles that of the . * Despite being a skin, it was the only skin with a unique recall animation and a complete new set of effects right after her relaunch. ; * She might be referencing & the . * When she enters a bush, her mask is off. ; * Some of her abilities have rose petals effects. * She shares this theme with . ; * She resembles and might be referencing from . * Her cybernetically implanted lashes refenrence from . ** The splash art, in which she's robbing a Piltover bank, only shows one lash. * She shares this theme with . Relations * has killed the patron and matron of House Vayne of Demacia. Their daughter, is searching for her to exact revenge. * Due to being a demon, she has ties with . Category:Champion trivia Category:Evelynn